iGet Shipwrecked
by CertifiedShipper
Summary: The title says it all. iCarly gets to go on a cruise, with everybody's family. Seddie. Minor Sibby. No arc. If I just updated this, I probably had homework to do instead.
1. Who's Ready?

**Whoa, hey there! New story, yeah, I know. Enjoy it! I really do think you'll like it though. Well, a girl can dream.**

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby were sitting in the Shay's living room.

"Come on Spencer, we're going to be late!" Carly called.

Be late for what you ask? Well, a two week cruise that the iCarly crew was offered in exchange for shooting a commercial on board. Sounds like a sweet deal, doesn't it? Yes, it's great to be a celebrity.

"Spencer, everyone is waiting in the lobby, hurry up!"

By everyone, Freddie means his own mother, Sam's mother, and Gibby's mother, as well as his brother.

Spencer rushes out of his room, with a suitcase in either hand.

"Okay! Who's ready for an awesome vacation on a cruise ship around Hawaii filled with fun in the sun and lounging by the on board pool!" Spencer says enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" The teenagers yelled.

"Then let's go!"

And with that, the four kids and Spencer found their way down to the lobby.

"The cars are here!" Pam said, as she saw the five emerge from the elevator.

"Freddie, come hold mommy's hand!" Marissa says to Freddie, holding her hand out for him. Freddie sighs and takes it, while Sam snickers from behind him.

"Oh, Freddie! How tough are you, holding mommy's wittle hand!" She laughs as she brushes past him.

Freddie, obviously frustrated, pulls his hand from his mother's grasp.

"Mom, we're walking ten feet out the door and into a car. I think I'll be fine!"

"Oh, Freddie! Your cheeks are red!" Marissa says, concerned. "Are you warm? Do you feel okay? Should we stay behind?"

"Mom. I'm fine. Just stop treating me like a baby!" The boy shouts, grabbing his suitcases and walking out to the car. What he found there, was Pam Puckett, talking to the driver of one of the two cars.

"You got a woman, or what?" Was what he heard, before Sam came out.

"Mom! Stop it! Do you have to flirt with every man that breathes?"

Pam looked at her daughter.

"Sam, that is hurtful. I'm not desperate." She says sarcastically.

Sam folds her arms. "Just get in the car, and stop making a fool of yourself. It's humiliating."

"Why aren't you more like Melanie?" Pam asks, before getting into the passenger seat of the car.

Sam sighs in frustration and suddenly becomes aware that Freddie is watching her with big eyes. She shoots him a nasty look.

"What do you want?"

Freddie is taken aback, but quickly retorts. "For you to stop being so vicious. But I guess that's not happening anytime soon."

Sam just gives him a 'what do you care?' look and turns on her heel, walking inside Bushwell.

A few minutes later, Sam walks out and gets into the car her mother is in. Freddie walks over to the door, and Sam slams it. He opens it again.

"Thanks man." Gibby says, while sliding in next to Sam, followed by Guppy and his mother.

Instead of arguing about Gibby taking his spot, he just closes the door and gets into the next car with Carly. She chatters animatedly for the whole twenty minute drive to the airport, but he doesn't listen.

In the first car, Gibby and Sam have a conversation for the drive.

"Look at her. It's disgusting. I can't believe she always does this." Sam rants.

"Yeah, it's pretty rotten." He agrees, looking at her.

In one silent moment, Gibby looks down at his hand, resting on his thigh. Then he looks at Sam, who is now looking out the window. This is really a three person backseat car, so the two were pressed up against each other. He looks at her hand, which is so close to his. It seemed so easy. He could just-

Gibby's thoughts were interrupted when the car swerved, and he smushed into Sam, as her face hit the window.

"Ow!" She yells, shooting a death look at the driver, who is currently yelling out the window to someone else in a car about cutting him off.

Sam looks over to Gibby. She has a light, thin bruise above her eyebrow.

"Oh, ow." Gibby said, and in the spite of the moment, he brings his hand up and slowly strokes the bruise with his thumb. When it became too much, he slowly moved in closer to her.

Sam noticed this and her eyes widened. She turned her head, and Gibby got a face full of her hair.

Pam and Charlotte open their respective doors then, and Sam, realizing they had reached their destination, opened her door and got out of the car quickly as possible. Gibby sat in the car for a second, letting it sink in what he had just done. Then he slowly became okay with it. She was probably just worried her mom would see, right? He would get another chance soon.

When he finally exited the car, Sam was talking to Carly, and Freddie was there, waiting for him to get out.

"So… I heard you tried to kiss Sam?"

"What? No, that's… that's crazy man."

"Gibby?"

"Okay! I did, just get off my chiz!"

"Why did you lie? Or better yet, why did you do it anyway?" Freddie asked.

"I was caught up in the moment. It was like a scene from Glee."

Freddie raised his eyebrows but didn't question further. Instead, he nodded, picked up his suitcases, and walked over to the girls. Gibby did the same.

The gang began conversation, but Sam would not make eye contact with Gibby. When going through security checks, Sam, Pam, Freddie, Charlotte, and Gibby were held back. Marissa began to overreact about how her little Freddie shouldn't have anything dangerous on his person, but he was taken over with the group regardless.

Sam stood as far away from Gibby as possible, seemingly deep in conversation with Freddie. Charlotte volunteered to go first, and it was revealed that she had a pack of gum, and the foil wrappers set off the alarm.

Sam was talking to Freddie about how dumb that was, that she was singled out for gum wrappers, when Gibby went up to be checked. His offense was keys and a quarter. He turned back and motioned for Sam to come through next.

Sam, of course, panicked and whispered in Freddie's ear. He sighed, then walked forward, placed his phone on the table, walked through, and was the third person to be cleared. He then got Gibby to walk over to the rest of the group with him.

Pam talked with the guards for a second, and walked through. It turned out that the underwire in her bra and a belly button piercing were the culprits.

Next was Sam, who dropped her cell phone and pearpod on the table and walked through. She was clear, and joined everyone else.

After having their flight delayed, the group were trying to entertain themselves in the waiting area. Carly was playing tic tac toe on her pearpad with Guppy, idly nodding and 'mhm'-ing to Gibby, while he tried to make conversation with her because Sam wouldn't talk to him.

Sam, on the other hand, was talking to Freddie again. They had forgotten the snipes from earlier and were having a lovely conversation, that started out with them talking about bands they liked, then movies, and now Sam was sitting with her legs slung over the armrest between the seat, feet in Freddie's lap, and he was doing the same. They were both laughing about something.

Two hours later, they were asleep in that position when the plane was ready to go. Freddie sleepily got up, and when Sam didn't want to wake up, he leaned down to lift her up and carry her onto the plane.

"No, Fredward! You'll hurt yourself, and if you carry her, she might fall in love with you!"

"Sam, fall in love with me?" He scoffed at his mother.

"It's possible!"

"I'll carry her!" Gibby said, maneuvering around the seats to get to the sleeping girl.

"No!" Carly and Freddie said together. Carly nudged Spencer's arm.

"Go get her."

"Why?" Spencer whined. "Gibby's perfectly happy carrying her, and I just wanna get on the plane."

"Be! Cause! I! Said! So!" Carly said, hitting her brother for emphasis at every syllable.

"Ow! Okay!" Spencer said, and picked up Sam. He placed her carefully in an airplane seat, and Carly sat next to her quickly so Gibby didn't.

"Here we go," Freddie said, leaning into the isle and talking to Carly over Sam's lap.

"Yep." She sighed, looking out the window. "Goodbye Seattle, hello Hawaii."

* * *

**Sibby, Seddie, and everyone's mother is there too? This should be interesting. **

**Also, if you could just not get on me about the Sibby? We all know how this is gonna end, no need to make a big fuss.**


	2. Awkward

**Okay, here's the seating plan for this chapter on the airplane. There are seven seats in a row. Two on one side, three in the middle, and two on the other side. Carly sits next to Sam, across the aisle from Freddie. Then there's Marissa, Charlotte, an aisle, then Pam and Spencer. In front of Carly and Sam is where Gibby and Guppy sit.**

* * *

**GIBBY'S POV**

I offered to carry Sam into the plane, but Carly wouldn't let me. You know, I think she's got a little thing for me. Too bad I'm into Sam.

I spent the plane ride trying to figure out a suave way to get Sam to fall in love with me, or even notice me! I guess I'll try to get her alone and let the romantic-ness of the cruise sweep her off her feet.

After about an hour of thinking about it, I decided spending a five hour plane ride thinking about Sam would be weird. So I turn around and begin to make conversation with Carly.

"Hey."

"Hey, Gibby." She says, without looking up from her book.

"Listen, I gotta talk to you about something."

"Sam isn't interested in you, Gibby." Freddie cuts in from across the aisle, looking at his pearpad.

"How do you know? She doesn't even like you!" I say, glaring.

"Sam likes me a lot. We happen to be _friends_."

No way. Sam likes me better than him, I know it. She beats him up all the time!

I look over at him, then to Sam. She's still asleep. I roll my eyes at the thought of Freddie being higher on Sam's list than me, and scoff. Not possible.

I look to the front again, and eventually doze off. When I wake up, it must have been about two hours, it was getting lighter out and I heard Sam's laugh behind me.

Turning to look at Freddie, I realize that Carly is sitting in his seat, reading her book. So I turn to see who's sitting with Sam, and Freddie is. They must have changed places while I was sleeping!

They were looking at something on Freddie's laptop, but that's when I noticed.

Since his laptop was on his lap, Sam was leaning on his shoulder, pointing at the screen and laughing.

"Well, well, well" I say, turning to face Freddie head on. He looks up at me and rolls his eyes. Sam looks at me and sits up straight. It's cause she doesn't want me to think she's into Freddie, probably.

She wants me.

"Sam, you know how you're always- WHOA!" I shout, as the plane rattles. Sam grabs Freddie's arm at the jolt.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are experiencing some minor turbulence, we ask you to please fasten your seatbelts at this time."_

Sam looked down, and saw she was still gripping Freddie's arm. He looked and noticed the same thing, and they both looked up and made eye contact. She let go of his arm, and they buckled their seatbelts and faced the front.

It looked incredibly awkward. All I know is, I hope Freddie doesn't think he's getting any signals from her, because he might start to like her. The plane continued to shake and wobble, and kids were crying, and Sam and Freddie were just sort of sitting there awkwardly.

Within fifteen minutes the plane was fine again, but Sam and Freddie weren't. They didn't talk for the rest of the flight, which was another hour.

After the plane landed, we decided it was time to scope out some food. We ended up going to this little diner by the water, and we got three tables outside. One for me, Sam, Carly, and Freddie, one for Spencer, Mrs. Benson and Pam, and one for my mom and Guppy.

Lunch wasn't that interesting, except everyone was pretty quiet at our table. Sam, Freddie, and Carly kept sneaking little glances all around.

After lunch, we got into our hotel rooms and pretty much waited until tomorrow to board the ship.

I walked down to the pool at eight, and saw that it was empty, except for Sam and Freddie, who were there alone. They were sitting on separate pool chairs that were right next to each other, talking and laughing about something.

"I swear," Sam said between giggles "If that actually happened, I don't even know what I'd do!"

Sam and Freddie laughed for a moment longer, then both sighed. Then they looked at each other.

"You know…" Freddie began, "You and I never really…"

It was at that moment when Carly walked in behind me, in her pink bikini.

"Hey guys!"

Sam and Freddie both looked away from each other and got up from the pool chairs.

"Oh, you found Gibby, and brought him with you?" Freddie said, sounding uncomfortable.

"No, he was already down here when I came back…" Carly answered.

The two looked at each other, and then back at me. That's when I realized how beautiful Sam looked. She was wearing a zebra striped bikini, and her hair was tied into a messy bun.

"How long were you standing there, Gibby?" Freddie asks.

"Can we just go swimming?" Carly says impatiently.

A minute later, all four of us ended up in the pool.

"Let's play Marco Polo!" Carly says enthusiastically.

Sam's face drops.

"Actually, I'm not feeling so good anymore. I need to go lie down…" She says, as she gets out of the pool and grabs her purple towel.

She probably doesn't want blind Freddie to walk right into her.

"Hey, I'll walk you up." I offer, and begin to get out of the pool.

"No! I… Uh, just keep having fun. Bye!" Sam says quickly, turning out the door in a rush.

We went on without Sam until the pool closed, then we went back to our rooms and rested up for the cruise tomorrow.

* * *

**Next chapter is where the real fun starts! Sorry I didn't update quick, I couldn't think of how to end this.**

**Please drop a review down there! I love them! And you!  
**


	3. Boarding and Blowups

**Hey! So I was gonna update sooner but my mom saw the internet bill and went insaaane. We (I) were waay over the limit. Me, being the good daughter I am, shut the wifi off my laptop while I wrote this. But then I realized I had tortured you enough, so I snuck back on for a minute to update this because I love you.**

* * *

**FREDDIE'S POV**

Last night at the pool, I knew Sam didn't leave because she wasn't feeling well. She obviously left because she didn't want to be near Gibby. Why won't he just realize that she's not interested?

She even told me so last night! We were waiting for Carly to get changed…

"_I'll be right back guys. Try to get along!"_

_I thought she might try to drown me or something while there were no witnesses around, but instead, she actually tried to start a conversation._

"_So… can you believe this? We're in Hawaii!"_

"_I know! I think we need to take a moment and reminisce all the great things iCarly's done for us."_

_Sam looked at me for a second, and smiled. "Okay, go."_

"_Well, it made names for all of us, it got us into trouble a few times…"_

"_It got us out of trouble a few times…"_

"_I think it even made us better friends." I said, nudging Sam's shoulder._

_She looked at me and sighed. "Yeah, Gibby wants to be real good friends with me now." _

"_Hey, relax. Gibby may be a nutball, but I don't think he's dumb enough to try and do anything you haven't approved of, or like, propose to you when you're only sixteen."_

_Sam made a strangled sound and burst out laughing. _

"_I swear," she giggled, "If that actually happened, I don't know what I'd do!"_

_We laughed at that for a minute, and then I looked at her. She was looking back at me._

"_You know… You and I never really-"_

_We were cut off by Carly, so we got off our chairs. When we saw Gibby standing next to her, Sam's face dropped a little bit._

_Turns out he'd actually been standing there longer than we'd hoped. I asked how long he was listening, but Carly was getting impatient and we just got into the pool. He didn't seem upset, so I guess we were good._

"Freddie!" I heard Spencer's voice and knocking on the door. "We're going!"

I grabbed my suitcase, hurried out of my room and followed Spencer down the hall. We all got on the shuttle and arrived at the dock in fifteen minutes.

"Hi! Welcome to the Crystal Waters two week cruise. Do you need to sign in?" A perky blonde named Candy practically shouted in our face when we boarded.

"Yeah, where can we do that?"

"Over by the desk, have a nice cruise!"

We signed ourselves in to our _premium _suites that we got for the promotion. We split ourselves into our four rooms, one for each respective member of iCarly and their family. Afterwards, Carly, Sam, Gibby and I decided to check out the ship.

"Wow, this place sure is romantic." Gibby said loudly, sneaking a glance at Sam.

Uninterested, Sam turned and walked a few feet away.

"Ooh, cold." I said, turning to Gibby and smirking.

After the ship got out of port and the cruise officially began, Carly and Sam went off by themselves, leaving me and Gibby with each other.

"So, you got your eyes on anyone here?" I asked casually, hoping he had found someone he thought was more pursuable than Sam.

"Man, I'm not giving up on Sam. Don't try and get me to."

"I'm not, I was just wondering. I mean, don't you think she is smoking hot?" I said, motioning to a blonde by the on-board pool.

"You bet I do, buddy." Gibby said, smiling. I took a second look to realize that I had gestured to Sam, who changed into another bikini.

"Ugh!"

She turned around, and pushed her sunglasses up onto her head.

"What are you looking at, Gibson?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Sam.

"Where is Carly?"

"Somewhere with Spencer, I don't know."

"So you came out here in _that…_ willingly?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Sam, you know what I meant."

"No, please elaborate."

"Sam."

"Freddie?"

"I give up." I said, turning to walk away. Sam rolled her eyes in disgust and walked inside.

Later that night, Gibby's mom talked to my mom and they decided we should all eat together at one of the restaurants on the ship. So at seven o'clock, we all met at the restaurant. Sam showed up with Carly, and the only one missing was Pam Puckett.

"Where's your mother, dear?" Charlotte asked Sam.

"How should I know? She's never on time." Sam muttered.

At seven thirty five, Pam showed up.

"We've only been at sea for six hours and I'm already feeling nauseous!" She chattered to the strange man with slicked back hair that she'd come in with.

Seeing us, she led the man over, clutching his arm.

"This is Danny."

Sam's face had a look of pure disgust for her mother and Danny. "What, did you snake him out of the drain?"

"You never have any respect for the men I date!" Pam yelled, looking hurt. The restaurant went quiet, but the two payed no attention.

"I would show them resect if they were _worthy_ of respect. They don't respect you or themselves, that's for sure."

Carly's eyes grew large, and Guppy grabbed his mother's arm. Even Spencer grew quiet.

"Yo, little lady, why all the hostility?" Danny said, with a slight New York accent. He did seem like a huge dirtball, but I wasn't about to cut in.

"Do you even know what hostility means?" Sam folded her arms and gave Danny a death glare.

"You know what? Why did I even bother to bring you on this cruise? You don't appreciate it, like you ever appreciate anything."

At this point, everyone in the restaurant was looking at us. Nobody said a word.

"_I _ was the one who brought _you_ here! And you're lucky I did before this, because if I had a choice, you would be off this boat tomorrow morning."

Sam and her mother glared at each other without moving, until finally, Sam walked out of the restaurant.

Carly and I looked at each other before we rushed out after her.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know, you go this way, I'll go that way."

With that, we split up. First place I checked was Sam's room. She wasn't there. I checked the pool, nothing. The gift shop, nothing. The ballroom, nothing! I was about to give up until I walked past the stairs up to the moonlight deck.

_Worth a shot, _I thought, so I took the steps two at a time until I reached it. There were about three couples there, but only one blonde girl in the corner.

"Sam?"

"Get lost, Fredweird."

"Sam, Are you okay?"

"What did I just say? Get lost!" She shouted, disturbing the peace without a second thought.

"Not until you answer me."

"I'm fine! I just hate when she does this! There? Are you happy?"

"No."

"Well too bad." She said, shoving past me and swiftly walking down the stairs.

I followed her, but she just kept on trying to lose me and telling me to go away. In retrospect, it would have been a good idea to call Carly, but I don't know what had gotten into me.

Next thing I knew, we were down on the bottom deck at the back of the boat. She stopped to lean on the rail and look at the water. I stood next to her and tried to think of ways to comfort her. She is my friend, after all.

"Sam, I-"

"If you don't leave me alone, I will throw you down there."

I don't know what had gotten into me. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face me.

"Sam Puckett, I'm serious. Why is your mom such a big deal to you?"

"Why do you think, huh? Why do you let your mom make a complete fool out of you? Why do you let her do all these things? She humiliates you, and you don't even care!"

"Because she's my mom… and I love her."

"Well, same here. I wish I could just not have a care in the world, but she actually means something to me."

Suddenly, Gibby ran around the corner.

"Sam! Oh, you're okay, I found you!" He said, picking her up and spinning.

"Let me down, let me down!" Sam screamed, kicking and smacking him.

At that moment, she landed a good knee to his groin, and without dropping her, he stumbled backwards, rattling the handrail.

"Gibby, stop!" Sam shrieked, trying desperately to escape his grip.

"Okay, okay!" He said, and put her safely on her feet.

"You! Idiot!" She screamed, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Sam!"

"Freddie, you keep him away from me or _he_ will be the one going overboard. I mean it!"

I nodded and turned to Gibby as Sam stormed off.

"You really messed up this time."

* * *

**There you have it! I had full intentions to throw them overboard right there, but then I thought, eh, better not. **  
** What do you think? How should they go over? Leave me a review! Thanks for all the reviews so far, by the way. They're awesome! I feel like J.K. Rowling. :3**


	4. His Name is Adam

**Hey hey hey! Sorry about my update. This one is kinda short but I so needed to end it there. Just to make you hate me a little more.  
**

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

That idiot nearly threw us overboard! Come to think of it, I'd probably rather go overboard then have to deal with my mom and Gibby for the next two weeks. I got back to the room my mom and I shared and stuffed her belongings in her suitcase. I then stuck it outside the door with a note.

_Go room with Danny, cause I can't stand either of you. –Sam._

I know that won't stop her from just waltzing in all over again, but at least she might get the message that I'm majorly chizzed off at her.

Her and Danny won't last the whole cruise, either. She'll be back, I know it.

I hear a knock. I know it can't be my mom, cause she wouldn't knock. I assume it's Gibby or something.

"Go away, I- Spencer?" I say as I open the door to see Carly's brother standing there with a tray.

"Hey, you left your dinner after that big fight. I have that and some bacon, if you want it."

"Aw, man! I love you!" And with that I stepped aside and allowed him to come in and set the tray on my bed.

"So…" He says quietly, sitting on my mom's bed while I lift the cover and begin to eat the rest of my dinner.

"So,"

"So Carly was talking to me about this Gibby thing. Now I'm not trying to be nosy… but gimme the deets!" He squealed excitedly. I knew that was the real reason he came here.

"I really don't know what to tell you Spence. He likes me, and I don't like him back. I like…" That's where I led off. I really didn't know who I liked. I guess I thought maybe if I said it, I would just finish the sentence by myself and then I'd know. But nothing happened.

"Who is it? Who do you like?"

"I… I don't…" I said, and I must have seemed pretty confused because Spencer gave me a weird look.

I looked at him. "I don't know."

"Oh come on, you have to know. You can't just not like anybody."

"Can too!"

"Everybody likes somebody!"

"I would tell you Spencer, but I just don't know!"

"Give me a hint!"

"Are you stupid? I don't know!"

"Is it Freddie?"

And today is the day Spencer Shay will die. I lunged off the bed and tackled him to the ground.

"Augh!" He yelled as we hit the floor.

I sat myself upright and straddled him.

"Why! Would! You! Even! Say! That! Ugh!" I shouted, smacking him with each word. He groaned and the door flew open.

"Oh, so you go do this after you say that I don't respect myself! You go sleeping around with men twice your age! And he's Carly's brother!"

"Mom!" I scream, standing up. "Did you ever stop to realize we're both fully clothed?"

"Does it matter?" She said, looking genuinely confused.

And I snapped.

"I hate you! I hate this family, I hate dirtball Danny, and I hate you!" I screamed.

My mother finally got the point. Her glare softened and she walked up to me.

"Sam…"

I looked at her, fuming. She touched my hair but I pulled away.

"Sam. Look at me."

"No."

"You know what? I don't even care anymore. Danny just proposed and I said yes. Deal with it."

I looked over at her, horrified.

"YOU MET HIM THREE HOURS AGO!"

Spencer was on his feet, looking like a terrified little kid. I knew he wanted to leave, but that would involve crossing me or my mom. Bad idea.

"Sam. I _love_ him. And he loves me. You don't know anything about love yet." She was trying to keep calm or something.

"I know more about love than you and that poor excuse of a guy put together!"

"Really?" She said, not looking amused.

"Yeah!"

"Then prove it."

"How?"

"Who do you love?"

"Mom."

"WHO. Do you love?"

"Mom, I-"

"WHO, SAM?"

She looked right into me. I honestly couldn't answer her question.

"…"

"That's what I thought. Next time, keep your mouth shu-"

"His name is Adam."

* * *

**I know what you were thinking!  
She didn't say Freddie! :D  
**

**I think I found out how Sam and Freddie will go over. but not Gibby or Carly. and I want to have some Carly/OC or Carly/Gibby. thoughts?  
Maybe I'll even keep Carly on the boat.  
**

**Ah, yes. Perfect.  
**


	5. Here Comes the Storm

**Here it is! Yay!  
**

* * *

**CARLY'S POV**

"Adam?" I heard, as I walked by Sam's open door.

I stopped and peeked inside. Sam was standing a few feet away from her mother, who had her back to me. Spencer was in there too. When did I miss all this?

"Yeah," Sam said, sounding uncertain. "Adam."

"Yeah, well where is this 'Adam'?"

"He goes to my school."

"How come I haven't heard of him?"

"You might have if you ever listened to anything I ever say!" Sam shouted, clearly getting angry with Pam. She clenched her fists and stared straight ahead at her.

"Well… I look forward to meeting this _Adam _when we get back to Seattle." Her mother says and swiftly walks out the door, brushing by me.

"Sam, who's Adam?" I run in saying at the same time as Spencer says "You said you didn't like anyone!"

"I know, I panicked!" Sam looks at Spencer. She turns to me. "You heard all that?"

"Not all of it. Up to where she said Adam. Why did she say Adam? Who is Adam? Why does she want to meet him?" I explode with questions and Sam rolls her eyes slightly.

Gibby pops his head in the door. "Adam who?"

"Get out!" Sam screams, but Gibby only flinches.

"What's wrong?"

"You! You almost killed us! Leave me alone you freak!" Sam shouts.

"So Freddie gets all mad at me, and now you too?" He says, inching in the door.

"What did I just say? Wait… Freddie got mad at you? Why?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" I yell, waving my arms to get their attention. They're face to face now, and turn their heads to look at me. "How did he almost kill you?"

"He nearly threw us both over the railing!" She looked over at him. "But you would probably like that, wouldn't you. We'd die together!"

Spencer looked at me awkwardly. "Well… I'm gonna… go… now…" He says, walking out and closing the door.

"Ooh, is this bacon? " Gibby asks, reaching for a plate on Sam's bed. Sam snarled and he jerked back.

"Can we get back to the point here? Adam?" I say.

"I made him up," She says, frustrated. "I just- I told my mom I knew more about love than her, and she was all, 'oh yeah, who have you ever loved?' and I just couldn't say nobody and I panicked!"

"So what are you gonna do when we get back to Seattle, and she doesn't meet an Adam?"

"I can find one!"

"I'll be your Adam!" Gibby cuts in.

"NO!" Me and Sam shout together.

"Well then!" He says, offended.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I can't let her win this. I have to find someone I love."

"Again, I'm right here!" Gibby says.

"Not you!"

"Well, why don't you just pretend to love someone?" I ask.

"Yeah! But who? Not you Gibby!" She shouts, cutting him off.

"I don't know. I just…"

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. Sam walks over and answers it. There stands Freddie, looking nervous.

"Sam, I- Gibby?"

I step forward, and he looks over to me. "Carly?"

"Yeah, they're here. You wanted to say something to me?"

"I… uh… it's uh… it's not important, you know, it can wait."

I looked at him. He looked flustered, like maybe he might like Sam. Imagine how good he'd be if he was trying to look like that. Hmmm.

"I got it!" I say excitedly, losing track of the conversation at hand. When I came back down to earth, Freddie was talking quietly to Sam and pulled away. Yep, perfect.

"Freddie can be your Adam!"

"No!" Sam and Gibby chorused, while Freddie replied with a "Who?"

"Come on, he would be great!"

"Except for the fact that my mom has already met him!" Sam says, folding her arms.

"Well… you could say you decided Adam wasn't the one!"

"Carly! That won't work!"

"Why nooot?" I whined.

"Because I was just getting all on my mom's case about changing partners every week, now I decide the guy I told her I love isn't really the guy I love? I switched them?"

"Okay, point taken. But you… You could…"

"Carly. It is _not_ going to happen." Sam says sternly.

"Who's Adam?" Freddie says loudly, successfully getting everyone's attention.

Sam looks at me and I sigh. "Sam told her mom that she knows more about love than her and Danny, so she told her to name someone she loved. Apparently, she can't just say nobody, so she told him she was in love with a guy named Adam."

"There's an Adam?" Freddie asks quickly.

"There's no Adam." Sam said.

"Sam made him up." I explained.

Freddie sighs and gestures to me. "Go on,"

"Well that's about it. There is no Adam. And we need to find one."

"How?" Freddie asks.

"Well, we can't find him until we get back to Seattle either, because my mom thinks he lives there."

We were all quiet for a couple minutes, when Pam and Danny bust in.

"So, tell Danny about this Adam." She sneers.

Sam looks at her mother with a look of pure anger. "Mom, get out of here, and take your dirty, disgusting boyfriend with you."

Mrs. Benson, who I guess was walking by the now reopened door, stuck her head in.

"Samantha Puckett, such language! Freddie, there you are. Come with me, so you can get ready for bed.

"Mom, it's nine!"

"When little boys stay up too late, they-"

"Mom!"

I looked at Sam. Normally, she would love this. But today, she just stood, locking eyes with Pam as Mrs. Benson dragged Freddie out of the room.

Suddenly, the boat shook, probably from a huge wave or something. But it scared me, and knocked Danny on his back. I suppose he'd been drinking.

Sam looked at the window. "Holy chiz! Look at the rain out there!"

Another big wave. The boat rocked slightly. The intercom came on.

_Ladies and gentleman, we are currently experiencing some rough weather. It is important at this time that you return to your cabin and stay off all decks. Thank you._

"Why do we have to stay off the decks? That's stupid!" Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you change the subject, tell us about this Adam!"

"You know what mom?"

"What? He isn't real? You _hate_ him like you hate every other guy who shows any interest in you? Tell me Sam, if you're so in love with this Adam guy, then why does your profile still say single?"

Sam was getting really angry, or embarrassed, or both. Her face was getting red, and her fists were balled. I stepped back, not wanting to get hurt.

She opened her mouth to speak but her mother cut her off. "You're not one of those pathetic people who _loves_ someone and then never acts on it, right? That's the lamest thing ever."

Once again, Sam tried to speak. Once again, her mother stopped her.

"And usually, those people don't even know their _lovers_ exist, right? Melanie's got a nice boyfriend, you know? Oh, and he's _real_._" _

I literally saw Sam snap. She grabbed her mother's bags and busted out the door. She was screaming at her mother the whole time, but I can't repeat most of those words, cause Spencer says it's not ladylike. She opened the door onto the deck and threw one of Pam's bags over. The rain already soaking her, she was about to throw another one when Danny came in to rescue her mother's luggage.

"Mom, leave me alone!" Freddie shouted, coming up the hallway. He looked outside and turned to me.

"What's happening out there?" He practically screams.

Danny and Sam were yelling at each other with Pam standing beside her man. I guess Sam said something she didn't like, because in one quick decision, she reached her hand out, and slapped her daughter across the face. Everyone was in shock as Sam took a step back, and put her hand to her cheek. Not bothering to stick around for anyone, she turned and ran.

"Oh, god. Sam!" Freddie shouted, squeezing past us and running out onto the deck. Danny and Pam gathered her things and walked inside, hopefully going off to Danny's room this time.

"We gotta go after them!" I say, turning to Gibby.

"Hey! No, no, no, no, no, you can't go out there. You might get hurt."

"Spencer, I'm old enough-"

"Carly, no. You either Gibby."

Ten minutes of reasoning later, we both reluctantly gave in and returned to our rooms. I called both Freddie and Sam and million times, and texted them too many times to count, but I never got a response.

_I guess I'll see them tomorrow… _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There you have it. I enjoyed writing this part, don't judge. :P**

**I know what's gonna happen next chapter, and you probably do too. But you know, since I seem to like yanking you chain around, you're doubting yourself, right? I love guys you too! :)**

**Please review! It gets the creative juices more willing to flow! :D**


	6. All Washed Up

**This is a long chapter and you will enjoy it. :)  
**

* * *

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I heard Sam screaming outside, and whatever she was doing, I wasn't about to miss that! I looked just in time to see Sam's mom reach out and slap her. Everyone held their breath, but Sam just turned and ran away.

_Wait! She isn't supposed to be out on the deck! _

I pushed past Carly and Gibby and chased after Sam. I found her pretty quickly, in almost the same spot as before. I guess I know where to look for her from now on.

"You know, you shouldn't be out here." I say, raising my voice to be heard over the rain.

Sam whips around, her soaked hair clinging to her face and neck. She has a look on her face that would normally make me turn and run, because I know she wants to hurt somebody.

"Freddie, go away. I don't want to be bothered right now." She shouts, because the rain and waves only seem to get louder.

I take a couple steps towards her. "I'm not going back unless you come with me. I know you're angry but it's just not safe to be out here."

"I know, I almost tripped and broke my nose on the way down. This deck gets really slippery!"

"So come on. Let's get you from the cold," I say, holding my hand out to her. She pushes it away and turns to face the rail again. "Sam, you're gonna get sick!"

"What do you care? Go back, cause I'm not leaving with you!" She yells, but I can barely hear because she isn't facing me. I walk right up behind her, until a huge wave knocks me into her. She leans over the railing and screams, trying to pull herself back up.

"Jesus, Freddie!" Sam continues to scream as the wave keeps shifting the boat. The rain is in my eyes and I can't see a thing, but I reach blindly for her hand.

Next thing I know, I hear a splash and Sam, screaming as if she were being murdered. In a desperate attempt to find something to pull her up, I run over to the edge of the boat. I kicked something really hard and I'm fighting the pain before Sam yells and I'm being dragged into the water by my foot.

But it doesn't stop there. Once I hit the water, I just keep going down. I accepted right there that this is how I would die, when I feel something else. I feel someone tugging my shoe off, and my foot sliding free of something wrapped around it.

I surface and look around, seeing a figure pop up next to me. Even though it's too dark and rainy to distinguish who it is, I know its Sam. I'm not that stupid.

"What happened?" I yell.

"What the hell do you think happened? And nobody knows we're overboard, we're gonna die out here!"

"No, no we're not. Look around, do you see anything that could help?"

"The ship that's driving away from us, Freddie!"

"Ugh! Just swim that way!" I yelled. It was pretty dark, but I thought I just made out a small lump on the horizon. Whatever it was, it was worth a shot.

About an hour later, Sam and I dragged ourselves up onto the island, exhausted. The rain stopped ten minutes ago, but it was still dark.

"My legs are on fire!" Sam complained.

"Mine too, but we can't just sleep here on the shore. Please just… at least walk up under that tree!"

"I can't."

"Sam!"

"I really can't, Freddie! I'm wearing jeans, you're wearing pajamas that you rolled up! I can't even move my legs right now!"

I sighed, and with the last remaining strength I had, I picked her up. It was maybe twenty steps up to the tree, and Sam was out like a light. I felt like passing out too, but instead I just placed her under the tree and laid down next to her.

I didn't have a lot of time to think before I let sleep take over, but I thought about how we were gonna do this. I mean, we needed to survive!

I decided that, even though I'd probably be more scared than she would, I needed to pretend everything was okay, so neither of us freaked out too much.

I awoke the next day, with my arm draped over Sam's waist, pulling her against me. Oh, awkward. I got up and looked at her. I felt really bad that she had to wear those jeans, but what was I gonna do?

I decided that I would try and find some food until she woke up and then we would explore the island. I mean, maybe it's not even an island, and we're back in Hawaii? I seriously doubt that though, because we were on the water for hours, we were probably far, far away from Hawaii.

I found a pineapple plant about twenty meters back into the trees, and brought one back to find Sam awake and down by the shore. She was just looking out at the water, with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Sam!"

She whipped around. "Freddie? You're here?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"Where'd you get the pineapple?"

"Uh, back there. This is… this is breakfast."

We got the fruit open with a large rock and ate it silently. I started conversation.

"So, that really happened."

"I guess it did." She says, looking at me. She put another bit of pineapple in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "You know we're probably gonna die here. And I'm gonna have to kill you for pushing me overboard."

"You should at least keep me around for a while, I could… ward off bears… you know, in case you get scared?"

Sam snorts. "Yeah, okay. But I might keep you around. For entertainment purposes only." She smirks.

After breakfast, we walk down the 'beach' to try and find civilization.

"Hey look, over there!"

"What?"

"It looks like a man, lying in the water!"

"Freddie, that's too small to be a man."

"Not really though."

"Yeah, actually."

"Well, let's go see it!"

We ran over to the large dark lump, which looked less and less like a man the closer we got.

"Oh my god!" Sam says, picking up the item. "It's my mom's suitcase!"

"Open it!"

Sam dragged the suitcase up onto shore and opened it. Inside were two pairs of jeans, one pair that was a little big on Sam, and surprisingly, a pair of Danny's jeans. They fit, put I wasn't too willing to wear them. We also found Danny's swim trunks, track pants, and shorts all which fit on me, and of Pam's, two pairs of shorts, short shorts, 'booty shorts', yoga pants, pajama pants, a bikini, and a sundress. As for shirts, Pam's pink and blue spaghetti strap tank tops, long sleeve shirt, a tube top, a tank top with thick straps, a shirt with three quarter sleeves, and Danny's three t shirts, black and white button ups, and a muscle shirt in dark green, with two sweaters. They were both Danny's but I gave one to Sam. Lastly, socks. There were also undergarments of both of theirs, but we decided to just try and wash our own as much as we could.

"I wouldn't wear those unless we wash them first." Sam says, gesturing to the pile of Danny's clothes.

Well, after we're done looking through this thing, we'll find a stream or something.

"No, we should drink form the stream. I couldn't care less if we washed these things in the ocean."

"Okay. Next up… not clothes." I say, pulling out a fat cake.

"Ah yes! This is the suitcase I stashed my fat cakes in!"

"How did you guys fit all this in here?"

Sam shrugs. "I dunno, I mean, it's a pretty big suitcase."

She pulls out about six fat cakes. I'm guessing that was the rest of her 'stash', because she didn't go in for more and instead pulled out the rest of the items. A towel, a small mirror, a bottle of perfume, an mp3 player, two 3 ounce bottles of alcohol, a toothbrush, a silver bracelet, an AAA battery, a deck of cards, hair gel, a comb, a pair of earrings and a cheap looking 'engagement' ring.

"This must be the piece of trash that bought my mom's affection." Sam scoffed. She stood up slowly, not taking her eyes off the ring between her fingers, and ran out into the water so it was up to her knees. When she had to stop, she threw the ring and I watched a fake sparkle fly out into the sea.

"Pack the rest of the stuff and let's try and build a shelter." She said, walking past me with a grimace on her face. Try as I might, I was not gonna be able to get all this in there.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"How exactly _did_ you fit all this stuff?"

"It's a Puckett thing," she sighed, coming to my rescue. Within minutes she had everything packed neatly away.

After two more hous, we determined that we had rounded the whole island. We ended up back where you could see my footsteps and the imprint of Sam's body in the sand.

And mine.

Right up next to her.

"Good thing this is it because I can't walk anymore." Sam sighed, flopping down in the sand and looking up at the sun. "What time do you think it is anyway?"

"Sam!"

"What?" She sat up quickly.

"Sam, our phones! We can call for help!"

She just looked up at me with a bored expression.

"Sam, come on! We're saved!"

I pulled out my phone and realized why she didn't seem too excited.

"Oh… right."

"Yeah, we were thrown overboard, water… lots of water? Phones? Water?"

"Let's just… build a shelter."

"Unnnnnhhh," Sam groaned. "I don't wanna!"

"Come on," I said, reaching my hand out to her. She took it and I helped her up.

"You wash the clothes, I'll build the shelter." She smiled, turning me towards the water and walking up into the forest jungle thing.

I laughed to myself, but decided I better just get the clothes washed so I didn't have to wear pajamas on the island.

I looked up at Sam, who was already puling a log out onto the beach.

"You need some help?"

"No!" She shouts, losing her grip and falling back on her butt. She shoots me a look when I laugh at her.

"I'm sorry, but that was funny."

She stands up and puts her hands on her hips, facing me. "Just come help me."

I walk up and help her. "Here's your problem, It's not fully off the trunk."

Sam climbs up on the half broken stump and jumps up and down.

"Why won't it- EE!" She squeals, flailing her arms and stumbling back.

I stepped up and caught her before a big rock did. But of course, I tripped and we both went down. I broke her fall.

"Ow, Sam!" I say, and she flips over onto her hands and knees, staring down at me.

"Are you okay? Your- Ew."

"What?"

"Blood. On the back of your head. Way to go."

"Aw, man. Really?" I ask, feeling around on the back of my head.

"Don't touch it. I'll be right back." She says, running off.

I leaned myself up on the tree into a sitting position, and waited for her.

She comes back quickly with the black tube top we found in her mother's suitcase. She rips a strip off and ties it around my head, looking really focused on her work. We were face to face, and even though her eyeliner was smeared around, and her hair was a mess, she looked great.

For just a second, I thought of how nice it would be to kiss her. She was right there. It would be easy. I mean, we could die here, I could just take this chance.

"Is that good?" She asked.

"Hm?" I murmur, slightly dazed by my fantasies.

"I said is that good?" She repeated, smirking.

"I… Yeah. But we'll find another log."

Sam smiles and stands, holding her hand to me. "Come on."

She leads me out to the beach and tells me to wait as she digs through the suitcase and lays out the beach towel on the ground.

"Lay down."

"Sam, I wanna help you."

"Lay down."

"Sam-"

"Lay down."

I did as told and layed down.

"Now get some sleep."

I nodded and watched her walk off down to the water. I wasn't really planning on sleeping, just maybe watching her for a while, but the sun was warm and before I knew it, I was out like a light.

* * *

**I didn't know where to stop! I really hope you like it. **

**Updates should come soon! Of course I can't promise anything because for all you know I could die or something as soon as I click post chapter.  
**


	7. Who Needs a Shelter?

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE SEDDIE  
**

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

I looked up the beach to Freddie, sleeping like a baby. I know we could very well die out here, but I'm seriously not that scared. As long as I'm away from Gibby.

I try to focus on washing the clothes, but I keep finding my mind wandering. I guess I'm lonely, because ever since he said he wouldn't leave me after the fight with my mom, Freddie's been seeming like a pretty great guy. I look up at him again.

I was trying to break off the log, and he caught me when I fell off it. That was pretty sweet, I guess. And then I had to help him, because if he'd just let me fall, he wouldn't have that big cut behind his head. That one was bad. So I shredded that tacky tube top and made a little bandage from it.

I look at him once more. I guess the thing I can't really get off my mind is I could die here, and we aren't putting anyone's 'reputation' on the line... I scrunch up my face to think about it.

Deciding I was gonna take the chance, I got up, dusted myself off and walked over to the sleeping Benson.

I slowly got down on my knees and decided how I was gonna do this. I felt really awkward, but I figured it would go away when I wasn't about to try and seduce an unconscious person.

I looked around, rolled my eyes at how stupid I was being, slowly leaned down, and kissed his lips softly. This was a really risky move because he could possible not like me at all, but I told myself I would take this chance. So I kissed him again, and he shifted in his sleep. His eyes opened a little, then closed again.

"Come on, Freddie. Wake up." I whispered, and for good measure, kissed him again. His eyes opened fully, and he blinked a few times.

"Sam, did you just…"

"Did I what?" I ask, smiling innocently. I'm literally three inches from his lips, so there's no way he won't get it.

"Wait, why did you… You kissed me?"

"Mhm"

"But you… we… why?"

"Well, I got to thinking," I explained as he sat up, "We're not getting any younger, and we could die here. May as well have a little fun with it." I smiled as I sat back on his lap.

His eyes widened. Innocence lost. "Ew! No, not that much fun. No. Just- no. But… there's nobody around to judge me, we're gonna be spending a lot of time together… we could… you know… get closer."

"Like, boyfriend girlfriend?"

"As boyfriend girlfriend as we can be out on this island." I grinned, leaning over to his face and kissing his lips.

He smiled against my lips. "You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"Kissing you doesn't feel weird."

"Does it? Cause you know, I wasn't paying attention. I might need to try again." I said, grinning at him. He smiled back and pulled me onto him as he laid back down, and we stayed there on that towel until the sun went down, at least an hour. Mostly we just talked and laughed at eachother and acted all silly, and kissed… a little.

"It's weird…" Freddie said, studying me.

"What?"

"One day on this island and you're suddenly all into me?"

"I thought I explained this. I'm not into you. You're a sweet tool, and I'll use you as I please." I said, propping my head up on my hand.

"Sam!"

"I'm totally kidding!" I say, giggling at his face. "I am kind of into you. I guess when you have no one to talk to except each other, and you might die together, that person seems like a pretty good idea. I mean, we were already pretty good friends, and I already maybe kinda liked you a little… And maybe you liked me a little?"

"She likes me? Like likes me? Thank you god!"

"Shut up." I say, pushing him playfully and rolling back off the towel and into the sand.

"Gah, we better get cracking on the shelter or we'll be sleeping in the sand again."

"As long as we have each other, I think the shelter can wait until tomorrow."

"Samantha Puckett, are you _flirting_?"

"Maybe just a little. There's nobody around, right?" I said, looking back over my shoulder and smiling slyly.

I walked over to the suitcase and pulled out a fat cake. Turning to Freddie, I decided I shouldn't eat it all by myself.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Come here."

He walked over and I pulled the wrapper off the fat cake. "Not very romantic, but…" I said, holding it up.

"I think I'm about to pass out. Now I _know_ you're joking. Who are you and what have you done to Sam?"

"Well in that case…" I said, stuffing the whole thing in my mouth. "That is good."

"Hey!" He laughed. I ran and he chased me. It's super cheesy, but I swear it was just like the movies. You know, when he chases the girl, grabs her waist with one arm, spinning around, laughing, perfect…

He spun me to face him and kissed my lips. "You taste like fat cake. Big surprise."

Him seeming too proud of himself, and me with a wide smile that wouldn't quit, we packed up the sun-dried clothes, changed into new things. Me, yoga pants with a t shirt and one of FREDDIE'S oversized white sweaters. (I refuse to call them Danny's you know…) and Freddie, track pants and a t shirt with the other grey sweater.

Freddie started a fire with the mirror and the last remaining bit of sunlight. We laid out on the towel on the beach all night, talking and looking up at the stars. It was a beautiful night, but I still thought about how this is not a vacation, and we need to buckle down and think about our survival.

"Freddie?"

"Hmm?" He moaned, half asleep.

"Do you really think we'll die out here?"

"No Sam, I promise I'll get us out of here. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Wait, Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Before you fall asleep. I need to tell you that all joking aside, I really do care about you a lot."

"Sam, I care about you too, okay? Don't ever doubt it, cause it's not true."

I decided to let him fall asleep and snuggled into his chest. For once, I was actually really happy to be next to him, knowing he wanted me. In one day, he's treated me better than my mom has the last two years of my life.

* * *

**So, I think it might be a little fluffy for Sam. I'll try to fix it up in the next few chapters. **

**I just updated iPCA! So go read it!  
**

**And before I go, I just wanted to thank you for all the amazing reviews, they actually do really mean something to me. I mean, it means that someone out there like what I do, and that makes me happy. So thanks.  
**


	8. What if?

**Short and late. But I'm working on the next chapter :)  
**

* * *

**CARLY'S POV**

I wake up and grab my phone. No new texts or calls from Sam or Freddie. I need to know what's happening!

I called Freddie's phone. Voicemail. Same with Sam's.

Growling, I got up from the bed and jammed my feet into my slippers. I walked out of my room, only to be knocked down by a wild Mrs. Benson, running down the hall at top speed.

"Freddie? Freddie, where are you!"

I just stayed on the floor for a second and studied her.

_Wait, what if Sam killed Freddie? _The thought crept into my mind. I know it was crazy, but not 100% impossible. I got up and ran to Sam's room, knocking on the door.

"Sam? Sam, open up!"

I knocked and yelled for like three whole minutes, but she didn't answer. I needed to find Pam.

I ran to the closest place to get breakfast, and sure enough, there she was, hanging on to Danny's arm at a small table.

"Have you seen Sam?" I ask when I approach the table. Pam looks up and scoffs.

"Why would I know? She _hates_ me, remember?"

"I'm sure she didn't mean that."

"Don't lie, we all knew she secretly resented me."

I rolled my eyes. I had no time for this! "So you're saying you haven't the slightest idea where she could be?"

"No."

Panicking, I turned and dialed her cell phone number once more as I walked away. It went straight to voicemail.

"Sam, I'm getting worried. Where are you? Where is Freddie? Call me back!"

I sighed and hung up, walking right into Gibby, who grabbed my shoulders to keep me from falling back.

"Gibby?"

"Hey."

"Have you heard from Sam and Freddie?"

"No, where are they?"

I just looked at him for a second. "That's what I want to know!" Sometimes, Gibby can be… slower than others.

Mrs. Benson ran up, clearly out of breath.

"I've been looking for Freddie since 6 am, where is he?" She barked, grabbing our wrists.

"I'm kind of trying to figure that out myself!"

"What if he fell overboard?" Freddie's mother gasped. "He could be dead!"

"Mrs. Benson, I'm pretty sure Freddie didn't go overboard."

"But what if?"

I sighed and looked at her. I wasn't about to be mean, because I was just as worried as she was. But overboard? That's ridiculous.

Spencer walked up and looked at me. "No sign of them yet?"

"Nope." I sighed.

Mrs. Benson's eyes filled with tears. "I just want my son!"

I had never felt worse for Mrs. Benson. Pretty soon I felt tears prick my eyes. They've gotta be hiding, right? There's no possible way they could just be unaware that we're looking for them and not show their faces. And as for going overboard, that only happens in movies!

We all parted ways to keep looking, until I realized Gibby was following me.

"What! What do you want?" I said, spinning to face him.

He looked taken aback. "What if I never get to tell Sam how I feel about her?"

"You… you really think we'll never see them again?" I said quietly, my voice cracking.

"I don't know."

I just couldn't hold it anymore. Tears started rolling down my face and I looked at Gibby, who held his arms open.

"Bring it in."

I took the offer and snuggled into his chest, sniffling.

"I'm getting worried. Where are they?"

* * *

**If you like my work, you should follow my twitter for no apparent reason. amandaontheroof **

**The review box is down there, thanks!  
**


	9. I Can't Hear You

**A short chapter that was also really late. You guys can set my house on fire if you want.**

* * *

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I woke up to find myself alone on a towel on the beach. The small fire next to me was smoldering. My head was throbbing, and Sam was nowhere to be found.

Sitting up, I cupped my hands and yelled out. "Sam!" I waited a few moments. No answer.

Getting up, I went to go look for her.

"Sam! Sam!"

I walked for at least fifteen minutes before I heard something

"Freddie!"

I turned around to see Sam about two feet behind me with a confused expression on her face.

"Where were you?" I ask. She stops where she is. Her mouth is moving, but no sound. "Speak up, Sam."

With a puzzled look, she starts again.

"Quit mumbling!"

Sam steps up, grabs my shoulders and yells in my face, but not loudly.

"I said, I was back in the trees!"

"Then why didn't you answer me when I called you?"

"I did! I called back, and you didn't answer, I came out and you were halfway down the beach!"

"Why are you yelling? Just talk!"

Sam opened her mouth and started talking.

"Ha ha. Seriously, talk."

With a puzzled expression, she started talking while staring at me as if she didn't understand something.

"Sam. I'm being serious here. TALK. You're not fooling me."

She looks exasperated, and folds her arms as she says something again. I fold my own arms and glare at her.

Sam looks fed up. She punches my shoulder and talks. Once again, I hear nothing.

"Okay, stop messing with me."

She responded, but even though I couldn't hear her, her actions told me exactly what she said. "You stop messing with _me!_"

"Are you seriously talking?"

Sam got close to me and started speaking loudly. "Can you seriously not hear me?"

I was a little worried. "Maybe… maybe I just have water in my ears. That's it!" I yelled, violently shaking my head every which way. Sam grabbed my shoulders.

"Freddie! If there was water in your ears, then why do you only have hearing loss now? You're so stupid!" She yells, and flops back into the sand, bringing her knees to her chest and not making eye contact with me.

"Sam, why are you so mad? It's not your problem!"

"But it is!" She yelled, getting up from her spot and, without bothering to brush herself off, faced me. "How am I supposed to know if you're going to be okay or not? Do you see a doctor out here? A clinic of any kind? Your mom, for god's sake?"

"Point taken, but why do you care about my health and well being?"

"I just don't want to be alone on this stupid island. You know I don't like hard work, I'll freaking die out here by myself."

I was kind of afraid of her in that moment, but I had to do what I had to do. Here goes my life!

"Sam…"

"_Stop_ trying to make me feel better." She yelled into her sleeves, as she was sitting again with her face in her arms

I awkwardly sat down next to her and put my arm over her shoulder. "Come on, perk up."

"I'm not perky, Freddie. You want perky, go get Carly."

"We'll both be safe, I promise.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Okay."

"Whatever."

* * *

**GUYS CAN YOU ANSWER THIS PLEASE I NEED FEEDBACK THANK YOU.  
**

**I felt obligated to add that, because when I ask a question, nobody ever answers it.  
So now, a serious question for YOU:  
**

**Should I rewrite Chapter 7 (Who Needs a Shelter?)?**  
**I don't mean totally, but I feel like I could create a way better Sam/Freddie hookup. Thoughts?**

**I wrote this chapter so it could go either way. So please leave me some answers below and I will make it happen!**


	10. Just Worried

**SAM'S POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted myself to the sunlight. Freddie was passed out with his back to me and we were both covered in sticky wet sand. I considered waking him but I thought I might need a little while by myself to calm down.

What happened yesterday really worried me. I hate saying that. But I know it wasn't just water in his ears. That's stupid. I'm still worried. What if when he hit that rock he got his brain all messed up? Then it's my fault he lost his hearing and if we ever get rescued he'll hate me for making him deaf.

It's not just that. Hearing is a part of surviving here. He could die. If he dies because he couldn't hear anything I won't be able to live with myself. I don't want to be responsible for this, and I'm really scared. I'm not going to tell him that, but I am.

Yesterday, I woke up late. I know there are no clocks but Freddie with his nerd brain determined the approxiate time and made a sun dial clock. I woke up at approximately one in the afternoon, give or take an hour. I threw a few fistfuls of grass into the fire and blew on it to start it up again, but it didn't work out too well. I decided then it would just be fruits for breakfast until Freddie wakes up. But I need to kill an animal soon.

I ventured back into the trees to find some food and after a long tiring time searching (we need to move camp, I've already picked all these trees and then the food was stolen by some creepy monkeys. I don't even.) I heard Freddie calling my name. I started out to ask him what the heck he was yelling about, and when I stumbled out of the trees and onto the sandy beach he was nowhere to be found. I followed what I hoped were his footprints and soon saw his figure walking down the beach, still calling for me.

"Sam!" and again, "Sam!"

"Freddie!" I yelled, waiting for him to hear me and come back. I called a few more times and nothing happened.

"Idiot..." I muttered, and broke into a run down the beach, shouting Freddie's name over and over. When I was almost close enough to touch him, he turned and faced me with this puzzled expression and I stood there wondering what kind of games he was playing.

Ten minutes of pure confusion and anger later, we came to the conclusion that he couldn't hear and neither of us were playing games. This was serious.

I sat down in the sand and didn't move. Freddie tried to comfort me but when I ignored him he just promised me we'd be okay (I didn't believe him) and went off to find some food.

Secretly, and I use the word _secretly _because this is a _secret, _when he left I might have cried a bit. I was really upset and worried and I'm so sick of this stupid island already I can't stand it. I just broke down but I stopped when Freddie came back. Okay, I didn't really. I might have coughed and told him to get me a drink of water. I might have waited until he was gone and quickly pulled myself together before he brought back a coconut (weird, right?) filled with water he got from the stream we found. I might have told him nothing was wrong. I might have pretended I was okay.

Next thing I know I woke up in the sand.

* * *

**Okay so that was kind of a filler. Just wanted to let you guys know I'm still alive and I hope I'll start working on my stories again really soon. I'm going to redo chapter seven though. And I'm working on chapter 11 of iPCA so you can look forward to that. I love you, leave me a review if you forgive me! Bye xx**


	11. Depressed

**Ahhh, I suck. Here, I made this for you!**

* * *

**CARLY'S POV**

I woke up to a knocking on my door. I didn't get my hopes up, cause I could tell it wasn't Sam _or_ Freddie, nor was it anyone who found them. The knocking was soft. Polite.

I sat up, straightened my clothes and checked the clock. Ten thirty AM. I sighed. I had been getting up early and staying up late trying to find my friends, and I've come to the conclusion that they're gone. If they were anywhere on this ship, the three days of searching would have turned up some results.

Mrs. Benson cried. I cried. Spencer did, and he won't admit it. He's trying to be the strong one. Sam's mom locked herself in her room. I'm going to go see her tonight.

I opened the door and a tall man in a nice suit smiled warmly at me.

"Carly, did you sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah I did. But, uh, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Jack Burkhart, CEO of Crystal Waters cruises."

"Oh, my gosh. I'm sorry, Mr. Burkhart. Come in?" This man gave us the cruise for nothing, and though I'd much rather be home with my friends than here, I was not about to be impolite to this generous man.

"So, I just came by to ask you something."

I swallowed. "Um, yes?"

"We are still trying Sam and Freddie, we've alerted the coastguard and have helicopters making rounds, but so far, we haven't had much success."

"I know…" I said quietly, looking at my hands.

"We were wondering, though we're sorry to be asking you this under such conditions, if you were still willing to appear in our commercial."

I looked up. I didn't consider the request unreasonable, considering we did promise to do this and he is the reason we're here. But I wasn't okay with acting as though I was having the time of my life with Sam and Freddie MIA without knowing so much as if they were okay or not.

"I- I will be in your commercial, Mr. Burkhart, but do you mind if we shoot it once we're back on land? Or at least until we find Sam and Freddie? I don't feel very comfortable with doing this without them, and I have no idea where they are."

"Absolutely. In the meantime, we'll keep looking for your friends, and we'll try to make your stay with us as nice as possible."

I thanked Mr. Burkhart and shook his hand, but as soon as he was gone, I let tears fall again. I fell onto the bed and cried for what felt like hours, my tears darkening the comforter. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up several hours later. I heard soft voices.

"We don't know. They might not even be on the ship."

"That's highly unlikely, Mr. Shay."

I glanced at the clock as the voices continued. Nine thirty PM. There was a glass of water beside my bed that wasn't there previously and a notepad. I was laying in my bed properly, not sideways like when I cried.

"So you don't think it's anything else?"

"I can't diagnose her without speaking to her, Mr. Shay. And to be clear, I don't think anything is wrong with her."

"But you told me-"

"I'm just saying you need to take her out and have her enjoy herself or this could manifest into that. This isn't serious yet, but it could be."

"Okay, well… Thank you."

"Call me if you need anything."

I heard the door open and close, and I shut my eyes. They hurt a little, but nothing too bad.

I heard someone take a seat next to me. I knew it had to be Spencer, but I didn't open my eyes. I felt his hand stroking my hair, and I heard him sniffle a little bit.

Eventually his hand stopped and I heard the sniffling grow a little. I peeked open one eye and saw him reaching for a box of tissues. He looked like he'd been chewed up and spit out. I guess we all kind of did.

Maybe five more minutes passed and I heard him get up and walk into the bathroom. Water started running in the sink and I sat up. It was nine forty three. I rustled up my hair a little and put on a sleepy face before walking over to the open bathroom door and leaning on the frame.

Spencer was splashing water on his face. He looked up and a startled look crossed his face.

"Oh, man. Did I wake you? I'm sorry, kid."

"No, you didn't wake me. I just woke up myself. I've been sleeping for a while, hm?"

"Yeah, a little bit." He said, with a slight undertone of sadness. "You hungry?"

I looked at his face. I wasn't really feeling that hungry, but I didn't want to raise his concern or make him upset, but I didn't want to lie and say yes…

"Why, what do you have in mind?" I asked, proud of my answer.

"Well, nothing special, just going out to grab some dinner."

"It's pretty late…"

"True. Why don't we just order some room service and tomorrow, we can go out and be nice and social and wake up at a respectable hour, eh?" I knew he was making a joke, but asking a serious question.

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

"Great, but I just gotta take a quick shower. I figure I can take one tonight so we don't both take one in the morning."

"Seems like a good plan. Okay, well I'll order some food and you go get clean. Don't hurt yourself." I added as an afterthought of all the times he's slipped or done something dumb in the shower.

He gathered his things and closed the door. I heard the water start running and slowly walked over the phone, which was sitting near my bed. I picked up and dialed, and as the phone rang, my eyes wandered over to the notepad. I tried to read it from where I sat, but the writing was messy and I couldn't make out many words.

After placing our order and being told they would send it up soon, I picked up the notepad and scanned it.

_Don't let Carly sit around the cabin too much. Try to get her out around others often, or spend time with her. Make sure she doesn't dwell on her friends too much. Make sure she eats, don't leave her around with too much medicine, and just make sure to keep an eye on her.  
Dr. Roberts, ext. 6592_

I looked up and felt serious guilt. Spencer called a doctor because of my behavior. I made him worry about me so much, that he called a doctor. This doctor is telling him to watch me. _This doctor is telling him to make sure I don't kill myself. _

I heard a knock on the door and stood to let the food in. While I was thanking the attendant, I saw Sam's mom, obviously drunk, stumbling up to her room with Danny. I quickly finished the conversation and ushered him out of the room, scrawling a quick note on the pad, and ripping it off. I set it on the food tray and quickly left the room.

I knocked on Pam's door with no hesitation. When she didn't answer, I thought about leaving. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Carly, what?"

"I… I just wanted to know if you were okay… Because… because we haven't found Sam yet." I said quietly.

She stood for a moment, and then began to speak, slurring her words with the essence of alcohol on her breath.

"Carly, I gave that girl a home for god knows how many years. I clothed her and I made sure she was healthy. For the most part. To say I don't care about her is a downright lie."

I breathed a sigh of relief, but realized I had done that too soon.

"And she lied the night she disappeared. I didn't raise no liar." I took a second to think about how she had in fact, raised the Queen of Lies herself, and that that whole sentence was one big lie. Lies, lies, lies. Ugh.

"When they find her is when I'll start worrying about her. Not now. I have another lovely daughter and a fiancée that need me more than her right now. Goodnight."

She shut the door in my face. Probably a good thing she did because I was about to blow. Spencer opened the door down the hall and eased me back into the room while I told him about the horrible things she said.

That night, we watched movie and a half and ate chicken and pasta, and even though I didn't stop thinking about Sam or Freddie or Pam, I wasn't about to tell Spencer that.

* * *

**I don't have much going but I do have summer school soon. I hope to update soon but as we all know I never do. Here's hoping! xx**


	12. Bones

**Boom. Chapter 12 of iGet Shipwrecked uploaded, chapter 12 of iPCA uploading. Enjoy them xx**

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

I woke up and started to hunt down some breakfast. Obviously, Freddie kind of depends on me now. It's a little annoying and I'm freaked out. How are we going to get out of here when he can barely hear me talk?

I went off and found a couple of fruits. I brought them back and Freddie continued to sleep. I ate a mango by the water, and started thinking about how to get out of here. Obviously, they're looking for us, right?

I walked over and kicked Freddie's foot. He rolled over and I sighed. I grabbed his arm and dragged him down the sand, and he was fully awake.

"No! Sam, stop! Come on!" He shouted as he twisted and tried to escape my grasp. Soon I had him in the water. He got up and tackled me. I went face first.

"Freddie!" I coughed when I reached the surface, "You got water up my nose!" I splashed him and he splashed me back. I jumped on him, and he grabbed me.

"I don't think so!"

"Freddie, stop!" I yelled, but of course, he didn't hear me. Well, he might have. I mean, I was pretty close.

He tried to lift me over his head, but I threw all my weight over and fell out of his hands (and onto my feet). I pushed him in the water and he came up sputtering and laughing.

The water play continued for a while, but soon enough, we had to come out and dry off.

Once we were dried (from the sun, which took a while), we went back in the trees. Freddie made us both hold a rope so we couldn't wander off from each other.

We walked for an hour before we came across something that shocked fear into my body.

A human skeleton.

I yanked on the rope and Freddie found his way over. When he laid eyes on the pile of bones, he lost it.

He went insane. He began to hyperventilate and shake. I looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

I remembered he couldn't hear me. I grabbed his face and brought it up to mine. I looked into his eyes. Never have I seen such pure terror. And then I remembered the story.

'_After the attack, several victims were found with bones jammed into their skulls. The bones are believed to belong to the first person to die. Several that lived describe being beaten with the remains of the man.'_

"_It was traumatic" An old woman with scrapes and bruises littering he face wheezed. "I have never been more scared in my life."_

_A little Sam stood watching a young Freddie. Carly walked up to him and hugged him while the news played from the TV speakers and Spencer hugged Mrs. Benson. She was standing at the Shay's doorway, watching the scene unfold outside of the Benson's apartment. _

_Mr. Benson was in that bank that day. Brutal actions took him from Freddie and his mother. Freddie came back with his mother one day in tears. When asked where they were, Mrs. Benson told Spencer that she was identifying the body. _

_Identifying the body._

_A broken, bloodied bundle of skin and bones. With one large human bone jammed in the skull._

_Sam asked him what it was like. He tried not to cry as he whispered "I wasn't supposed to look"._

Freddie looked at the bones with the same terror he had in his eyes that day he came back with his mother. Tears began to flow freely down his face and he whispered "Sam".

"What?" I don't know why I bothered to say anything, but I guess he saw my lips move, because he responded to me.

"We're gonna die"

He started looking everywhere except me. Tears were flowing out of his eyes and there was pure fear all over his face. I knew why he was reacting like this but I didn't know how to stop it. I grabbed his shoulders. He didn't respond. I shook him a little, and once again, he didn't acknowledge me. I walked him backwards until he had his back up on a big rock. He couldn't see the bones anymore, but that didn't stop him from freaking out. I started to cry.

"Freddie, stop! Stop it!" I wailed. I didn't know what I was going to do or how long this would last.

Without really thinking about it, I swept forward and captured his lips, tears going down both our faces. He calmed down under me until he reacted and put his hands on my arms. I moved my face away from his and I put my back to the wall with him. We slid down until we were both sitting.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I… I guess." He said quietly. We both looked at each other.

"You can hear?"

"Yeah!"

"How?"

"I guess it was the rock! I hit my head on it!"

"Don't ever go deaf again."

"I'll try my best?"

We sat in silence for a minute or two. Then he turned to me.

"Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"I'm sorry I scared you… the bones set me off. I can't really help it, you know?"

"Freddie, are you really apologizing? That was fucking _traumatic_. And you apologize for scaring me? I'll be fine, but I was scared for you. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, and then you started saying we were gonna die… you wouldn't stop shaking… crying… I tried… I tried to take you away from it… it didn't help… what was I supposed to do?" I started saying in between shaky breaths as I held back tears.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry. I'm fucking sorry." He said quietly as he pulled me into him. I couldn't help it. I started to cry.

_I just told him not to be sorry, _I thought_. He's sorry for something he can't help and he knows it. _

I pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"You're too nice for your own good," I joked, wiping tears away.

"Yeah, good for me, I'm just a nice guy." He said quietly.

"What's wrong with that?"

He laughed through his nose before answering. "You know what they say… nice guys finish last."

I looked at him for a second. His scratched up and tear stained face obviously matched mine, and his brown eyes looked like they had seen too much for their own good. I knew they had. I tried to keep my voice steady so I wouldn't cry when I told him:

"Nice guys don't always finish last."

* * *

**Thank you my babies! I'm working on chapter 13 of both stories! But now I have to leave for SUMMER SCHOOL. I failed math. What are we gonna do with me? **


End file.
